Protecting You Always
by TOONSRULE
Summary: Oneshot. A moment of past and present, where Bunnymund met Jack before he became the winter spirit and a moment shared after the first battle. Really short, but please enjoy.


Ok, I've been sucked into doing a fan fiction BEFORE the movie has come out. But this just popped into my head and I had to get it down. Please enjoy!

**~linebreak~**

He knew this year was going to well, to smoothly; something always had to go wrong on Easter it seemed like.

Bunnymund looked down at the frantic walking egg as it hopped desperately for attention. "Whoa, whoa, calm down and just show me what's wrong."

The egg took off quickly, Bunny following behind easily. He was led rather far from the small village to a clearing hidden well from the surrounding world. Continuing forward, the egg ran into a small alcove to a small form that was curled into a tight ball. Not to startle the form, Bunnymund started forward slowly as the egg bumped against the form, trying to call attention.

The ball unfurled, showing a small boy with sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes, which were red and puffy, cheeks wet with tears. Seeing the egg, the boy picked it up gently, smiling weakly. "Y-You came back…."

Bowing in agreement, the egg turned and jumped down from the boy's hands, running back to where Bunnymund stood. The boy gasped in surprise and inched further into the alcove, wide eyes fixed onto the large Bunny.

"It's alright," Bunnymund said bending down, "I won't hurt you. What are you doing here?"

"I-I got lost…." the boy's bottom lip quivered, "M-Mommy said we'd look f-for eggs…. B-But she w-was busy a-and I really wanted to go…."

Bunnymund smiled gently. "Little bit to eager today, little head strong? What's your name?"

"J-Jack."

"Well Jack, how about I take you home?" Bunny said, holding out a paw. Jack remained still for a few seconds before crawling forward.

"Are you a Guardian?" Jack asked quietly.

"Of course, how many talking bunnies do you know?

"None."

"That's what I thought." Bunnymund smiled as Jack allowed himself to be collected, placed gently onto Bunny's back. Grabbing the egg, Bunny handed it back to Jack, who took it with a wide smile. "Alright, hang on tight."

Bunny took off quickly, Jack laughing with glee the entire trip back to the village. Skidding to a halt at the village edge, Bunny lifted Jack off his back and laced the child onto the ground.

"Will I see you again?" Jack asked, holding the egg close. Bunnymund bent down and ruffled the blonde hair gently.

"Maybe, but if you're ever in trouble, I'll be there. I'll protect you, always."

Taking that answer happily, Jack dashed back into the village, instantly begin collected by a woman with similar colored hair, looking very relieved. Knowing that Jack was now safe, Bunny turned away and disappeared into one of his holes.

***~linebreak~***

Bunnymund woke with a start, relaxing finding himself still in North's infirmary. A small grunt of pain pulled Bunny's attention to the only occupied bed he was sitting next to, the winter spirit resting on it. Jack's face contained a look of pain, his body tense, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"Jack," Bunny stood and shook the winter spirit gently, "You need to wake up."

With a shaky breath, Jack woke, eyes squinting in pain as he looked around. "B-Bunnymund?"

"Hey kid."

"W-Where are we?"

"North's place, you got felt some pretty bad damage from Pitch. How are you feeling?"

"Sore… and my side really hurts…."

"Yeah, you have a nice bruise forming." Bunny smirked, Jack smiling back weakly.

"…I'm sorry…."

Bunnymund frowned at that. "What do you mean you're sorry?"

"First battle…. I-It didn't turn out to well…. L-Little to head strong, just rushed in…."

"Don't think that way, for your first battle, you did well."

"But we didn't win."

"We kept Pitch at bay for now, but making sure you're safe is our main priority."

"Sounds like you actually care Kangaroo…." Jack's tease was weak, eyes closing slowly as he drifted back to sleep. Bunnymund laughed and ruffled Jack's hair gently to not startled him.

"Course I do, we all do."

"Hmmmm…." Jack yawned and fell asleep quickly, exhaustion taking over.

"After all, you're still a child, no matter how many immortal years you have, "Bunnymund continued with a whisper, "And we will alway protect you."


End file.
